Snow and Ice
by AdamineTerra
Summary: A beautiful woman with wicked schemes inside her mind comes to Fairy Tail. Her desire to become a fairy is out of bitter angst and thoughts of revenge. How will Gray cope when he realizes a blast from the past has come to meet him in the form of long legs and a coy charm? (The story includes Gruvia action and possible romance for my OC Nevada Winters) I hope you enjoy.
1. Snow Goddess

**Good day, everyone! Since I don't know whether you're reading in morning, evening, or night, day sounds like a nice greeting. Any hoo, it is a pleasure to know that you are all reading my fan fiction.**

**This time, I wanted to do something a little different than my last fan fiction, which is Tablet and a Tome if I may point out. I like it. Maybe, you should check it out, give it a gander. *Wink wink***

**What I'm doing different this time is writing from a dark point of view. If you read my other fan fiction, you should know I love independent, kick ass heroines, so Nevada is no different. But, she's very different from my Adamantine Dragon Slayer, Adamine Terra.**

**To be frank Nevada is a big, scheming bitch with a vendetta against our beloved Gray Fullbuster instead of a runaway with a horrid past like sweet Adamine. I want you to love the story but snarl at Nevada.**

**I hope that I make you laugh and grit your teeth at the thought of someone wanting to harm Gray. Go Juvia on her! I encourage it.**

**There shall be some Gruvia going on if you haven't guessed by now. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"I don't think that I could ever forget those days where the snow would fall down on my face. My eyes would be closed, and I could taste the crispness of the chilly air with every breath I took. There was something so special about it, and I just know that it will never fade away.'

"A smile would tease my face, and I would stretch my body out to make a snow angel. It was these times with you that I loved the most.'

"I remember the way you laughed. I remember the way you always had something up your sleeve. I would never know whether you were going tackle me or smack with a snowball. Yeah… those moments were so great.'

"But, now, as I sit here and lay back on the rooftop, I don't see that little boy you used to be. I don't see that sweet smile. I don't recognize this new look you've made for yourself. Now, as I look at you, I see something that I want to take away. I see something that is going to be all mine.'

"Ha. Oh, yeah. It'll be all mine for sure and you? Well, I wouldn't want to worry about you.'

"I promise that I'll leave you the same way that you left me all those years ago. Gray Fullbuster, I'm coming for you."

* * *

Snow Goddess

Gray leaned on the two back legs of his wooden chair while taking in the sights around him. The guild was its usual rambunctious self. Mira sauntered through the guild with a tray of frothy mugs in her slender hands. Just watching her was amusement in itself.

Mira had to weave her way through brawling men and women. She had to jump over fallen tables and dodge flying beer bottles. It was astounding that the Demon Take Over Mage was so nonchalant about it all.

Another sight caught his attention. Ah. Yeah. This was another good one. Levy and Gajeel.

The blue haired script mage was busy at work reading through another novel. She didn't look to even be paying any attention to the man silently keeping vigil for anything that may come flying her way.

A table went through the air, and Gajeel set about redirecting its course with his iron club. He tried to make it look like he wasn't protecting the girl, but to anyone other than those two it was obvious. The best thing about it was they were so attracted to each other but neither one did much about it. Levy was the romantic to her Neanderthal crush. Gajeel just pretended to have nothing but a steely exterior.

Gray was going to continue to sweep the room with his dark blue eyes when a shaft of light began to run through the room. It was like it was slow motion as the doors opened up. Gray was going to look away, but then… But then he saw _her_.

She entered the guild with a halo of light enveloping her curvaceous frame. The afternoon glow made her body nothing but silhouette. Then again, silhouette was all you needed to appreciate her hourglass body. One creamy white leg stepped through the shaft of light. Then another. Gray felt like he was getting a strip tease as inch by gradual inch a stranger's taut thighs were revealed to him.

He gave her a full up and down appreciative stare as he went from her light blue painted toenails to her strappy white heels. He couldn't move his gaze away as his eyes followed the high slit in her white dress. It went up. Then up. Then up. It finally stopped at the top of her hip where a light blue gemstone cinched it into place. A tantalizing strip of light blue only led the eye further before it laid in a heart shape around wonderfully plump breasts. The woman looked like a goddess of the snow. She even came in with a winter's chill that melted into glistening droplets once the snowflakes hit air.

The goddess gave a coy smile and rosy pink blush settled across her face. Lifting one white gloved hand to cover her lips. Even they were beautiful. Their color was like the pink of the setting sun.

She gave a shy smile, and then a beautiful voice exclaimed, "I didn't know that I was going to attract this much attention. Please excuse my state of dress. It seems that I didn't dress appropriately for my visit." The goddess gave a bow that seemed to snap every man out of their silent stupor.

"N-no! Don't apologize! You look fine. You look great!"

"More than great! You look beautiful!"

"Not beautiful. You look gorgeous!"

"Go on a date with me, Snow Goddess!"

The girl gave a coy glance to the group of male admirers she had made out of most every man in the guild. Some, like Gray, were still sitting silent. Their eyes never moved away from the beautiful woman who had entered their sights. Even the married Alzack was giving her a slack jawed stare. Elfman had stopped helping Mira at the bar to gawk at the woman much to Evergreen's obvious dismay. Adamine's male admirers, though neither Laxus nor Bickslow would admit it, couldn't refrain from looking at her. As a matter of fact, Adamine was staring herself.

Although she wasn't bisexual, she had apparently saw beauty and cleaved to it. Had Gray not known of her innocent nature, he would have assumed her boat floated upstream.

The young woman gave a light giggle that sent men's hearts swooning. She giggled, "Could anyone point me in the direction of the master to this fine establishment? I have some business with him."

A passel of men howled directions and offered to escort her before the master himself stepped up to the plate. Apparently, sometime between the snow goddess' entrance and her statement, he had changed attire.

The short man now sported a casual tux with elegant silver cuff links that bore the Fairy Tail insignia. He approached her with all manner of suaveness before giving a formal bow. "I am Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail. How may I be of service to a beautiful young woman such as yourself?"

She gave an elegant curtsy in the presence of the master. Normally, such behavior would have been deemed odd in this guild, but today it seemed had brought out the gentle charmer in Master Makarov. "It only seems correct that such a charming gentleman would be the master here. Would you mind it if we discussed our business in private? All of this attention is making me shy." She covered her mouth once more and glanced about the room.

Makarov extended his hand out to the woman, and she grasped it with her dainty hand. "Of course, my dear." He began to lead her up the stairs, and as soon as the door to his office shut, it was like a switch had turned off.

"Whoo! Now, that's a woman!"

"No kidding? Even master was taken by her."

"Pshew! I tell ya one thing. She can be my Aphrodite any night."

"Or day!"

The men would have continued howling had a sudden tension not settled in the air. It was hot. It was scary. It was coming from the women of the guild, Adamine excepted. She appeared to be discussing the beautiful woman with Bickslow, Laxus, and an eager Freed. Only when Evergreen snapped her fan shut did all hell break loose.

Nevada Winters had to suppress an evil smirk when Makarov had shut the doors behind them. Her plan was in motion. It was amazing what a high slit up the thigh, a little snow magic, and a coy demeanor could get for a woman amongst brutes.

Still, she had an image to keep up if she wanted her plan to succeed. The hardest part was the man sitting in a desk in front of her. So far, it looked like her charms were working. He had even changed attire before coming to see her. Hmm. A real gentleman. It was oddly endearing to someone as cold hearted as Neva.

The man shifting a magazine off the side of the desk and into a waiting trashcan. He asked, "What business is that you want to speak with me about, miss…"

"Nevada! Nevada Winters, but I must ask you to call me Neva. It's what my closest companions call me, and I do so hope that we will be close, Master Makarov," she charmed. Being nobility helped her out on this part. She just needed to keep the ball rolling.

The master gave a charming nod then smiled politely. "It's a pleasure, Neva. Now, the business?" Ah. He wasn't going to charm her further. Something about the underlying seriousness beneath his polite exterior unnerved Neva.

Still, she continued, "You see, master, I desire to become a Fairy Tail mage. My family is visiting Magnolia for the summer, and I have dreamed of being one of your mages for years. Joining would be a dream come true." Well, that wasn't a lie at least. Neva had all of the _Sorcerer Weekly _magazines in a section of the library at their house. Had a certain Ice Mage not been here she would have joined sooner.

"I hear that it isn't normal for a woman of nobility to join a guild, and I don't take part time mages. I need to know that you are dedicated and will still hold our values when you return home. Before I give you your insignia, I need to test your resilience and determination," Makarov explained. Curses. She hadn't planned for this. She should have lied and said her family was moving here. There went that chance.

Nevada took a lock of her light blue hair, hair so light it was almost white, then tucked it behind her ear where a beautiful sapphire shimmered. She could have used her manipulation magic to charm her way through this, but Nevada was still a woman of class. She would use her wit before her hand.

She bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Of course, master. I promise that I will be a great mage. How can I prove myself to you?"

He held up two fingers. "I want to see your prowess in battle. Second, I want you to go on a mission with other mages." Yes, Nevada had guessed as much but a mission… She wondered if she could pick her partners. She would rather men. The ones here obviously adored her.

"Yes, sir. Shall I be fighting today?"

"You will be. I have an open field where some take fights when they aren't brawling in here. Would you wait here while I choose your opponent?"

Nevada nodded and gave a polite response after a while. She didn't like the prospect of someone picking her battles, and the glimmer in Makarov's eyes when he left didn't make Nevada feel any better about her situation.

* * *

**Ah, ever perceptive Makarov has a scheme of his own for Nevada. Yay!**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**Leave me reviews and suggestions on what you think or want to see in upcoming chapters. I love hearing from you. Well, duh. You are who I write for. :) Good night, good day, or good evening. Bye!**


	2. Goddess Versus Dragon

Goddess Versus Dragon

A smoldering rage sat deep within the pit of Juvia's stomach when that girl had entered the guild. Gray, _her_ Gray, had stopped talking altogether when she had walked through the room. Originally, Juvia had just thought he was going quiet like he sometimes did, but she had been quick to realize it was that woman who had shut him up.

Already, Juvia had plenty of love rivals in the guild, but to add this woman, a woman Gray had openly stared at, was going to put her at the top of Juvia's list. In a battle for Gray's affections, Juvia would not give up. No matter how beautiful that snow goddess had been! Juvia would melt the snow with her boiling water magic.

When Makarov's door opened Juvia's temper flared higher, and she swung her head in the direction of the sound. She wasn't the only one. Most all women in the guild were snarling at the door.

When just Makarov came from the door, he froze in his tracks. All of the women were glaring at him. "Whoo! What did I do?" he called out, face paling at the sight of so many angry women. A huff seemed to come from every female mouth then they all turned their eyes back to their tables.

Makarov rubbed his bald head then took his usual spot on the railing. It was his announcement spot, and after he cleared his throat, all eyes were back on him. "Listen up, brats! We've got a new girl in the guild, but I want to test her strength and loyalty before I let her join us. So, who would like to battle with her to prove strength?"

Every female hand in the guild raised at the chance to beat that harlot to a pulp. The only girls who didn't look to be seething with rage were Mira who was delivering drinks, Lisanna who was assisting her sister, and the new dragon slayer. Her nose was stuck into designing characters for her manga.

Some of the men complained, "You never test people that want to join the guild! Why do it to our Snow Goddess?"

Makarov shook his head like he was disappointed. Funny considering he had been the one to change clothes just to talk to the woman. Juvia inwardly growled. "Don't question it, brats. Now, let me see…" His speculative eyes scanned over every man and woman in the guild.

Juvia wanted to fight that woman. She needed to do it. She had captured her Gray's attention and would pay severely. When the master's eyes settled on her briefly, she felt her heart speed up. Yes! Choose Juvia!

He lifted his hand and moved it around the room where many eager women awaited to be chosen. Once his finger pointed to one young woman, Juvia felt like she was going to jump out of her seat. Yes. He had chosen Juvia. "Adamine Terra!" he announced. Juvia felt like she was going to shatter when the words left his mouth. No! No! It was supposed to be Juvia to fight the harlot not that Dragon Slayer. She could have turned to a puddle right then and there.

Adamine looked up from her drawing. Hanging from the corner of her mouth was a pen she had been using. "What about me, gramps?" she wondered, obviously not paying attention to anything that had been going on. See! This was why Juvia needed to fight, not her!

"Mina, I would like for you to test Mademoiselle Nevada Winters in battle. I want to know what kind of magic she uses and how," Makarov explained. A smile lit up his face when Adamine leaped up from the table and tossed her pen down. Ah. He had known Adamine would want to fight. Also, he could trust her not to destroy Neva. From the looks on all the disappointed women's faces, he knew he had made the right choice. "Come with me, Mina. I'll take the both of you to the training grounds."

Adamine jumped over a table then hurriedly followed after the master. Behind her, she heard Bickslow called, "Give her hell, Adam!" She flashed a befanged smile before going back to the matter at hand.

* * *

"Would you like to change your clothes before you fight?" Adamine wondered to the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She couldn't imagine fighting someone in a long dress like what she wore when she was the princess of Lancet. Especially not when Adam had changed into a sports bra and black spandex running pants that hit mid-calf. "I think I may have gym clothes you can fit."

Nevada gave a shy smile and nodded. She seemed nice enough to Adamine. It was rare that sweet and gorgeous went together. Adam wondered why all the girls were giving Neva hateful looks in the guild. Oh, well. She'd been too busy drawing to really care.

Adamine happily unzipped her gym back to find a dark blue sports bra and pair of black gym shorts with a matching blue stripe. Once Adam handed them to the new girl, Neva held up the tiny articles of clothing. "Uh. Would you happen to have something… less revealing?"

"Sorry. That's what I always wear when I'm brawling Laxus or the Raijinshuu." At Nevada's confused expression, Adamine explained, "The Raijinshuu are the group I was sitting with. The guy with the visor is Bickslow. The one with the green hair is Freed. The only girl other than me is Evergreen. They all have some pretty tough magic. Try not to get beat by me because my trainers are so tough." Adamine cast a wicked grin that had Nevada suddenly thinking fighting this girl was a bad idea. She looked… bloodthirsty.

Nevada cleared her mind of any nervousness then unzipped her dress. Still, she couldn't help but notice Adamine's build. She looked like she trained constantly. Instead of having a smooth, flat belly like Neva, Adamine had a beautiful six pack. Her arms and legs were defined with sleek, feminine muscles. It was astounding that a woman so ripped could look so feminine at the same time. Nevada's mouth suddenly felt anxiously dry.

"This will be fine," Nevada finally stated then stripped down to pull the runner's shorts up her taut thighs.

Adamine turned her back and cast a wave. "I'll see you in the pit then. Put on your war paint."

"War paint?" she wondered to the girl with the tattoo of a dragon across her eye. Nevada wasn't given an answer because Adamine was already out the door. She could tell because of male cat calling from a few guys in the stands outside. Ah, what had Nevada gotten herself into? If that girl hit her, she would be done.

Adamine rolled her head around on her shoulders before going into a few pre game stretches. She couldn't wait for this. She loved fighting. She loved brutal, down and dirty, roll in the mud, blood on the floor brawls. Adam just hoped that the snow goddess could keep up.

When Adamine bent down to stretch her calves, a sharp whistle came from behind her. It was her partner in crime, Bickslow. "Two hot chicks fighting it out on muddy ground? You sure master didn't do this for his own pervy mind?" she heard Bickslow snicker to his comrades.

A quick slap sounded off behind Adamine, and she knew it must have been Evergreen shutting Bix up. She couldn't suppress a grin. When Adamine got into stretching her eager arms, she finally saw Nevada appearing from the girl's changing rooms.

Her shy head peeked out, and she glanced around. As soon as she saw how many people had gathered around the pit, as Adam called it, she went snow white. Adamine grinned and urged, "Come on. I'll throttle anyone that messes with you."

Nevada gave a shy smile to the woman waiting for her on the battlefield. Great gods, this was embarrassing to wear. She was accustomed to formal wear. This… gym attire seriously made her nervous. Still, she had a plot, and to join Fairy Tail she would have to battle this woman in these clothes.

She smoothed her long white-blue pony tail then inched a little further out into the open field. Ah. There were so many people staring at her. She felt naked in what she was wearing. She didn't want to be stared at right now. Any other time was fine, but when she was to get sweaty and wear these clothes, she didn't want the attention.

Nevada took a deep intake of breath and steadied her mind on one thing. Revenge. She could do this. She would do this.

Now determined, Nevada stepped fully from the shade of the changing rooms then heard cat calls for her.

"She looks like a warrior goddess."

"I'd wrestle with her in those clothes."

Nevada bit the inside of her lip then approached the other woman who held her fist out to her. She looked at Adamine with a tilted head. "In Lancet it's a custom for warriors to fist bump before battle," Adamine explained with a kind grin. This woman grinned a lot. Nevada wondered why. She attributed grinning to mischief. That was the only time Neva smiled.

After a nod, Neva bumped her bare hand against Adamine's fist. "To the best warrior!" Adamine cheered, getting a roar of howls and feet stomping. It was then that Neva noticed something. Adamine was wearing war paint. She had been literal about that?

Sharp lines ran down the sides of the woman's nose in a threatening display of black eyeliner along pale skin. She had even applied another stripe that swept all the way to her eyebrows. She did look like a warrior. Perhaps, that was a Lancet custom as well.

Makarov suddenly made an appearance then. His body front flipped from the stands before he landed between the two women. "Are the two of you ready?" he wondered.

Adamine gave an eager grin and bounced around on hyper feet. Her feet were bare. Customs _again_?

After checking out her curious opponent one last time for any other interesting details, Neva finally nodded.

Makarov leaped up into the air and with him went a brightly colored flag with the Fairy Tail insignia. "Let the battle begin!"

Before Neva could even decide what to do, Adamine had already thrust a forward jab that sent Neva flying. "Look alive, Snow Goddess!" Adamine called when Nevada's body landed in a puddle of mud. Ah, the entire pit was covered in mud.

Shaking mud out of her hair then wiping her eyes with the clean parts of her arm, Nevada gawked at the woman bouncing around. Adam stood in her spot, waiting for Neva. She hadn't expected to get hit in the first few seconds. Well, if the games were to be played that way.

Quickly, Nevada leaped back up to the plate, earning some encouraging howls from the men around.

"Come at me, bro!" Adamine taunted with her arms outstretched. "Magic's legal!"

She had her own group of cheerleaders. The man she'd named Bickslow was standing on the railing and cheering her on. He and some totems were calling out, "Beat her down, Mina!" There was a scholarly man encouraging her from his seat in the stands. A strange canine creature called out Adamine's victory. A woman wearing glasses snarled, "Put her in her place, Adamine!" There was even an exquisitely handsome man smirking at Adamine's behavior.

Nevada gave an answering smile to Adamine grin and proclaimed, "Flash Freeze!" She moved her slender hands in the air then thrust them to the ground where the entire muddy battleground turned frozen. After kicking off her shoes, Nevada encouraged, "I'd like to see you hit me like that now!"

"Ah. Now, that's the spirit, Nevada! Give me your worst!"

Before Adamine got a chance to move, Nevada let her body skate on the ice floor. As soon as she was within striking range she leaped up to deliver a roundhouse kick. A hand quickly shot up to deflect the power of her leg. Adamine's free hand wrapped around Nevada's thigh then flung her away. "Frost Blast!" Nevada cried out, aiming her crossed hands out to Adamine.

A wicked flurry of icicles shot from her hands. They stabbed into the ground around Adamine as the girl clumsily skated away. Wonderful! Neva's plot had succeeded! The girl couldn't skate.

Just before Nevada fell, she outstretched her hands and used her entire body to spin flip upright. Her graceful landing wound up getting her a perfect score of ten from some men holding up score cards.

Nevada was positive that she had the upper hand when she summoned, "Ice Rise!" Powerful spikes leaped up from the ground to stab at Adamine's body.

The brunette skated throughout them all before cursing, "Screw this! Chakra Release Heart!" A sharp sound of tearing came from the small material covering Adamine's back. Two powerful adamantine wings flung out from around her shoulder blades.

H-how did she do that? Dragon slayers couldn't do that? Nevada didn't have time for an explanation because the now bewinged mage flew forward to deliver an upwards kick that launched Nevada skyward.

She needed more control over her element if she was going to defeat this woman. "Heaven's Blizzard!" she cried out to the clouds above.

They gathered and swirled before blocking out the sun's rays. A powerful chill began to emanate from Nevada's body. Her skin grew paler and paler until it was stark white. Crystals of ice formed along her temples and between her eyes. They decorated her skin until she looked exactly like a battling snow goddess.

Once the clouds had gathered and the temperature had dropped from one hundred degrees Fahrenheit to thirty, Nevada demanded, "Release!" Snow filled the air like it was winter, and a gray haze interrupted everyone's field of vision.

They were two warriors now with spectators howling complaints against raging winds that were sure to ruin Adamine's flight. They no longer had a visible or audible audience. It was just them and the blizzard that Nevada had summoned. The perfect battleground.

Nevada's light blue eyes scanned around, looking for her opponent. Once she had locked in on the woman fighting the howling wind, Nevada snapped, "Hail Bent!" Icicles began to fall from the sky like oncoming arrows, but to Nevada's amazement, the woman managed to escape them. How? There was no way she could with just her—

An adamantine tail slashed against Nevada's skin. The girl went sliding against the ice but caught herself by digging icy nails into the ground. She still had an advantage. She could see in this blizzard where Adamine could not. Nevada locked on to her target and snapped, "Crystal Mountain!"

Adamine wasn't able to escape it when ice began to shoot directly at her. Instead of piercing through her body, she became enveloped by pure ice. Sheer pain shot through her body at the harsh degree of temperature. Then, Adamine could fight no more when her body was completely sealed in ice. Before her mouth could be frozen, she whispered, "Not so fast."

Chills shivered down Nevada's spine. This was the first hit Neva had landed on the woman, but Adamine was sealed in ice. There was no way the slayer was going to break out of that. Oh, but she did.

Before Nevada's shocked gaze, she heard Adamine's voice from beneath the ice. "Chakra Release Third Eye!" A roar so powerful that it blew the blizzard away had Nevada digging her nails into the ice floor she had created.

She could have thought that she was in a dream because if for just one moment, Nevada could have sworn that she saw an actual dragon coming at her. Her entire body went still at the powerful sight, and when Adamine's adamantine coated arm stopped mere inches in front of her throat, Nevada passed out from sheer fright.

* * *

**Just a simple bit of information, my Adamantine Dragon Slayer, Adamine Terra, is from my first fan fiction ****_Tablet and a Tome_****. I didn't just toss her in out of nowhere. She's got some background. I promise! If you're interested, I would love for you to check that one out.**

**Any hoo, thank you Iceprinceryuu for your hilarious review. I enjoyed you going Juvia on that harlot. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and following. I hope to continue to update on a regular basis. Once my classes get in full swing, I will update as much as I can. :)**


	3. Schemes upon Schemes

Schemes upon Schemes

"Eh. Hum. Uh… Adamine, don't you think you could have gone a little… erm… easier on Ms. Winters," Makarov wondered as he cleared his throat. He looked down at the young woman passed out on the ground. He could have sworn that there were snowflakes and adamantine dragons floating around her skull as a passel of men leaped over the stands to tend to the unconscious snow goddess lying on the ground.

Pleased with her work, Adamine stretched two powerful arms behind her back and beamed with her sharp fangs. "Hey, all you told me to do was play around with her, gramps. That's all I did," Adamine defended. Her vivid emerald eyes were looking at the unconscious girl like she was a proud dragon who had just completed a kill.

Makarov would have said more, but Bickslow had scooped Adamine up from the ground. He sat the slayer on his shoulder to howl, "Yahoo! Winner by way of complete knockout, Adamine Terra!" He was joined by Freed and Evergreen with Laxus trailing at his own pace behind the eager mages.

Laxus cast the girl a wicked snicker of his own before directing his attention towards the Adamantine Dragon Slayer he had been hiding from Makarov for the past twelve years. Amazing how he and the Raijinshuu could keep that girl a secret for so long. She was just as destructive as any of them.

"Good job, Mina! You knocked that harlot into next year!" Evergreen cheered, looking highly pleased by the turn of events.

As a matter of fact, it looked like all of the women in the guild were pleased by the results. The only one who didn't look to be completely ecstatic was Juvia. Ah. Of course. Makarov had known she wanted to fight the strange girl for catching Gray's eye, but that was the exact reason he didn't do it.

Makarov knew that Nevada Winters wanted to join Fairy Tail for some ulterior motive, but he had to keep her alive if he wanted to scheme the schemer. He needed to keep her as far from Juvia as possible until he could figure out what this woman was here for.

Gray hopped over the railing to meet up with him. His dark blue eyes looked worried as he glanced over the girl laid out on the dirt. "Hey, master, do you need some help taking Ms. Winters to the infirmary?" he wondered with one hand on the back of his neck. He looked embarrassed to want to help, but here he was.

Makarov gave a grin then stated, "Sure, brat. Come with me."

"Why does Gray get to carry her?"

"I want to carry her!"

Makarov turned one rage filled glance their way, and they scattered like mice. With a short snicker, Gray bent down to one knee then picked the young woman's arm up. Once he had that wrapped around him, he carried her bridal style.

For some reason, Gray couldn't shake the feeling that a hate filled glare was directed his way. He just shook it off even when a flash of dark blue flew by in the corner of his eye.

Once they were in the infirmary, Gray gently laid down the woman on the bed. From up close, he could see that she really was everything that she was made up to be. Well, the outside at least. Gray had yet to see her personality, but from the outside this girl was flawless.

Her hair had come loose from the pony tail she had. It ran down in white-blue ringlets around her face. It made her look even more beautiful even though she was covered in mud from one of Adam's punches.

When Makarov had asked battle loving Adamine to fight Nevada, all of the men in the guild had visibly paled. Adamine had a notorious streak for brawling until her opponents were knocked cold. Her desire to fight rivaled even Natsu's. It was amazing that she could go from innocent artist to bloodthirsty warrior. It was what made her one of the scariest women in the guild, and she was the newest member!

Gray just shook his head. For some reason, he was glad that Nevada wasn't hurt as much as Adamine would have liked. She would have bruises from her battle. There was going to be a nasty one underneath her chin where Adamine had slammed her foot there, but other than that, it wasn't anything the girl couldn't handle. From the way she fought, she was pretty resilient, but he still didn't know what kind of magic she used.

"Weather Magic," Makarov explained abruptly. Ack! Gray hated when he did that! It was like he could read minds or something. "You kept staring, so I guessed. Was I right?"

"Yeah," Gray replied. His face flushed when he realized he had been staring. Not only had he been staring at her bruising face, his eyes kept drifting to her exposed chest with a mind of their own.

"It's a lost magic like the slayers. I haven't heard of anyone using it in forever. I was surprised that Neva could even use it at her age. Controlling the weather takes up a lot of magical power, and it wears down the user. It's not a magic that can be taught under normal circumstances or learned through reading. I wonder how she learned how to use it." Makarov looked to be deep in thought.

"If she can control the weather, why didn't she use rain or the sun? Why just snow and ice?" Gray wondered.

"The magic develops from whatever climate the mage is exposed to. Usually the ones who use Weather Magic were stuck in a horrible situation at a young age. Rumor has it that the person absorbs the weather into their bodies and becomes the element itself."

"Like Juvia?"

"Similar, but her magic and weather magic is different. I don't know the specifics. This is just what I've read from books. She's able to change the weather on a larger scale than Juvia's magic."

Gray gave a nod then looked back to the girl. The ice crystals that had formed on her face were melting. If she was the element, then couldn't she melt? Gray kept that question to himself and turned his back. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were bound to be looking for him by now. He'd better go down there before flame brain came up here and his cat started rolling his tongue.

The master stopped him by saying, "I want you to go on a mission with Nevada when she's healed. You and Adamine will be good for her. Adamine can relate because she's new. You can tell her all about Fairy Tail."

"Me? Why me? And, Adamine too!" Gray shivered at the thought of Adamine going with him anywhere. According to Evergreen and Laxus she was like if Freed and Bickslow were put together then turned into a woman. Just the idea of that sent nightmares creeping through his mind.

"Yes, you, Nevada, and Adamine will go on a mission that I choose. I want you to go not only because you have been in Fairy Tail a long time but because your magic is similar. I want Adamine to go because, by the looks of it, she's the only woman in the guild that doesn't hate the sight of Neva. I guess it's because she turned the head of every man in the guild, but that is no excuse to hate someone!" Makarov lectured.

The sound of his raised voice caused Nevada to groan then clutch the sheets of the bed. She flung them over her head like she was aggravated. Gray could relate. He didn't want to go with the warrior dragon or the snow goddess anywhere.

Makarov continued, "I'll discuss this with Adam, but I'm sure that she'll agree. Laxus and the Raijinshuu might not think this to be the best idea because they cling to the woman, but I can get around that." Makarov remembered the time that he got Mira to knock Laxus out cold with a wrought iron skillet then send him on a train out of the city. Yes, he could get around Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe. One iron skillet at a time.

Gray shoved his hands in his black pants and grumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if Nevada wakes up and is scared at the sight of Adam after the way she fainted."

"Let me worry about that. Just be ready for whatever mission I assign to you."

Gray just nodded his head and went back to getting out of the room. If he was going to be stuck with Adamine on a mission, he needed to mentally prepare himself.

He put a hand on the doorknob and turned it. Huh. That was odd. The door was heavier than usual. Gray pushed a little harder on the door. There was a loud thud like someone falling then the sound of a feminine squeak. He just ignored it then opened the door to see Juvia leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Juvia, I've got to ask you something."

"Yes, Gray?" Juvia felt her heart flutter as Gray's eyes met with hers. The dark blue orbs seemed to engulf her as flashes of him asking her out tonight ran through her mind. They would go out to eat then he would take her to his place and then… and then… She felt like steam was rolling out of her body.

"I may be going out without the usual group. Could you tell them that for me? The master has something he wants me to do, and I'm going to my house to get some stuff."

Juvia felt like her whole world just shattered. It was that girl! She knew it. Love Rival had done something already! What kind of magic was she using to trick Juvia's precious Gray into falling for her?

Wait! She had heard master say something about the new dragon slayer going with them as well. No! Not another love rival! Juvia could not stand for this.

No! Juvia would not stand for this! The master may be sending them on a job, but Juvia would go as well. Juvia would go to rescue Gray from whatever this woman was plotting with her snowy web of lies!

Determined, Juvia descended the stairs after Gray had left. She had some packing of her own that needed doing.

* * *

Makarov snickered as he watched his brats. Adamine was doing her usual bit. She was sitting with the Raijinshuu and busy at work. Today, she looked to be drawing Team Natsu.

It made sense. She had gotten close with Lucy and Levy almost as soon as she'd joined the guild. The three bookworms had even convinced Evergreen to join them in their activities. Apparently, Adamine was good for that group. Still, Makarov could not believe Laxus had hid a woman from him for twelve years! He was a crafty one indeed.

He also noticed Juvia walking out of the guild. She looked determined. She looked angry. No. Oh, no. Not that. Damn it all! She knew of Makarov's plan to send Gray with Adamine and Nevada! She was going to ruin everything if he didn't think of something quick. Quick. Quick. Yes, quick like a tiger.

Yes! That was perfect. Makarov whipped a lacrima out of his pocket and began to send a call out to Lamia Scale.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't high on action, but it does lead to something bigger later on in the story. I'm a plot person more than action, action, action.**

**I hope that you enjoyed! Please give me your opinions. Good or bad, it's all fine by me. I like criticism when it's constructive. Have a lovely day!**


	4. A Favor

**Hey, y'all. Sorry about not posting anything for such a while. I had schoolwork to do over the Labor Day weekend. The fact that I wasn't writing and focusing on my classes made me have writer's block because I'd forgotten where I was at.**

**Ugh.**

**The chapter is short because I'm trying to figure out where my head was when I last wrote. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Favor

Nevada cracked her eyes open slowly. She was in a room alone. How did she get here? As a matter of fact, why was she in here? She had that fight in the bag until…

The sharp memory of a massive adamantine dragon launching out of a crystal mountain ran through Neva's skull, and she gripped the bed sheets tight. There had been for one moment that Nevada had known true fear in that battle. She inwardly shivered. That woman was frightening. If she wanted to go through with her plan, she would need to make sure that she kept Adamine in the dark.

Nevada had never seen dragon slayer magic such as that. That… chakra release the adamantine slayer used was strange. The magic had been old. Being someone who used a form of lost magic, Nevada knew old magic. She read about it, studied it. She knew to respect and fear it more than anything. Her lost magic was the reason she knew she could get revenge on that horrid Maker Mage.

She cast her light blue eyes downwards. She had lost the fight. Would Makarov consider her in his guild since she failed to defeat the dragon slayer?

"Great! You're awake!" a voice that sent chills up Nevada's spine greeted. Slowly, she turned her head to the adamantine dragon slayer.

She was leaning on the doorway. Instead of still wearing her muddy workout clothing, Adamine had changed into another workout bra. She wore a leather vest over it. It was unbuttoned to reveal the six pack abs the woman had to be proud of. Her waistline was covered up in knee length shorts instead of gym pants.

The woman had a charming, slightly devilish grin, crawling up her face as she watched Nevada rise. That was when she noticed something about herself. Instead of wearing muddy gym clothes, someone had changed her. She wasn't wearing her elegant white and blue dress, but she was now sporting a loose shirt with a Day of the Dead styled skull across the front. She had on a pair of girly camo pajama shorts. Oh, my. What a collection of attire.

"Hope you don't mind the clothes. They were the only things of mine that I could find to fit you. For some reason, no other girls would spare some clothes. How ya feeling?" Adamine crossed the room to where Nevada had perched on the headboard of her bed.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Thank you for letting me borrow so much of your clothing as well. I greatly appreciate the kindness," Nevada charmed with an easy grin. Strange. It was easy to be comfortable around the girl who had tossed her around like a rag doll on the battlefield. Neva would have to watch this woman carefully. She might be able to get around her guard.

Adamine flopped down on the bed across from Neva's. Once she'd propped her elbows on her thighs, she said, "Master told me to come up here when you woke up. He wants ya to come with me and Gray on an S-class mission to some island. I don't know the specifics, but he wanted me to get you. He's going to rally us all up, so we can get information."

"S-class?" Nevada wondered. "That's intimidating when I just want to join the guild. Why does he want me to go?" This would be the first mission she was to ever go on. What kind of master sends his new recruit on an S-class mission first thing? Either he thought she had what it took, or he really didn't want her to join.

Adamine stretched her long legs out, and she tossed her head over to look out the door. Makarov was standing there with… Gray. As glad as Nevada was to know she was going to be traveling with that traitor, it didn't mean that she wanted to be in his company before her plan went underway.

Giving a pleasant smile, Makarov entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Listen up, brats. There's been a slight change in plans. Since none of you have passed the S-class exams, I decided to call in a reinforcement, Lyon Vastia."

"Lyon?" Gray wondered, arching his eyebrow. "I can handle this mission without his help. There's no reason for you to call him in."

Makarov shook his head. It seemed he expected this from Gray. Besides, who exactly was Lyon? Nevada had never heard of him before, and she'd been keeping tabs on Gray's movements for a while now.

"What you think you can handle isn't the point. The point is that I thought you'd need some back up. Besides, Gray, you haven't even heard where you're going to go or what you're going to do." Makarov cast him a scowl with hardly any venom in it. Gray just huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Clearing his throat, Makarov continued, "The mission will be set on the island Iona. There have been a group of aggressive bandits stealing from the townspeople, and Lyon has some experience working missions there with Jura. He'll meet you in Hargeon where you'll get on a boat to Iona."

Iona. Nevada felt her heart fall. She knew that accursed island. She knew those accursed villagers. It was her fault that the bandits roved there, and Nevada paid them to do so. She was the Demon of Iona. Nevada just wondered if Gray remembered being there with her before his cruel abandonment.

She chanced a glance in his direction. There was no recognition in his dark blue eyes. His face held no movement of acknowledgment. Callous bastard. If he had a soul, he would have at least winced at the memory of leaving a comrade but no. Gray Fullbuster had no soul. His heart was as cold as the ice he wielded.

Nevada flipped her head back towards the master quickly. She couldn't stand to look at that man. He was a heartless, two faced traitor, and the simple fact that they were going to Iona was going to give her an advantage.

She was the Demon of Iona, the Blizzard Goddess, and the Enchantress of the North. Iona had become her stomping grounds after she'd been abandoned at ten years old. Fuck Gray, her parents, and everyone else who had taken part of that! She would get revenge on all of them!

Suddenly, Nevada Winters was looking forward to this so called S-class mission. It would let her move her plans in the right direction. She wouldn't even have to become a fairy to do them either. Perfect.

"I would like to send you out tomorrow, so we know Nevada is ready for the mission. Neva, do you have anywhere to bunk for the night?" Makarov explained.

Adamine mentioned, "I'd let you stay with me, but until I find a place to stay, I've been bunking with Bix and Freed." She gave Neva a _Sorry-Girlie_ look with a shrug.

Nevada just shrugged with a sweet smile on her face. "It's fine. My parents are still in the process of coming down to Magnolia. They gave me plenty of funds to stay at an inn, and I have my bodyguard with me."

"Bodyguard?" Gray wondered.

Nevada tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm from a noble family. We control the mining in Fiore and take on the more difficult northern jobs," she hinted. The bastard didn't even look like he remembered. How could he not remember any of this? They had known each other since they were children. He was either a good actor or completely heartless for forgetting her. "My parents sent me down with a bodyguard. They didn't want any more accidents like what happened a few years ago," she added just to spark a reaction.

"What happened a few years ago?" Gray questioned. Dear goddess, he was a complete arse!

Nevada schooled her irritable tone and stated, "I would rather not discuss it." The fact that Gray seemed to have forgotten everything about her stung. It stung worse than what he did to her.

Makarov gave a nod, that perceptive glint shining in his eye. Nevada was really starting to hate that look. "That's perfect. Will he be joining you on the mission?"

"My bodyguard is a woman," Nevada quickly corrected. She hated how men always thought that the role of bodyguard was masculine. "And, no. I have my ways of getting around her. As a matter of fact, I would like to assume that my clone has melted by now. She should have hunted me down by now. She'll be here in about five, four, three, two…"

"Mademoiselle Winters!" a woman snarled and leaped through the opened bay window of the infirmary. She landed with a clean thud, took one look at Nevada laying in a bed, and withdrew her sabre. "Who are you all?"

Nevada tossed her slender hand up. "Sheathe your blade, Karmen. These people are not your enemies."

"I thought I told you to call me Karma, Mademoiselle."

"As long as you continue to call me mademoiselle, I will call you Karmen. Now, I must request a favor from you."

"A favor?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Give me a review on what you think I should do next.**

**I feel like this chapter hints at just what happened between Gray and Nevada when they were younger and why she's after him. There is a lack of comedy and action. I really feel like this chapter is quite dry. Meh.**

**I'll post something more entertaining next. I PROMISE!**


	5. Bet's On

**So, I was told that I have left out the Juvia goodness. This chapter is a touch of a filler to something much greater later in the story. My head's in a haze between work and writing, so I hope I can continue a good plot. Action will happen later on, romantic action and battle action. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Thank you, as always, for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

Bet's On

Juvia pressed her body tight against a tree when she noticed Gray and two more Love Rivals walking down the streets of Hargeon. She had already secured a boat ticket for herself and was ready to get on it when they were. Master couldn't get in her way once they were on the boat. She would be on a straight shot to protecting Gray from the clutches of that wicked goddess.

Adamine didn't pose too much of a threat. She was low of Juvia's list of Love Rivals, but Juvia knew she would have to keep a close eye on her as well. The trip to the island Iona was three days long on a boat. Adamine would be incapacitated unless her strange Hellhound creature had remembered to bring the Troia infused medicine Wendy had been working on. There were all kinds of horrible things that frightening woman might force her Gray into during this long trip. Juvia would have to stay alert!

Gray and the Love Rivals turned a corner, and she nearly melted at the sight of him. It was the middle of November, but her Gray only sported a pair of dark pants. Ah! He had no clue just what he did to her with such a habit!

The appearance of Adamine and Nevada ruined another one of Juvia's famous fantasies, and she began to scowl. The snow goddess was walking close to her Gray. She appeared to be flirting with him, using those thickly lashed ice blue eyes to her advantage. Gray seemed to be enchanted by her every move.

What kind of sorcery was that woman using on her Gray? Did Gray find Nevada Winters more beautiful than Juvia? Did he have a thing for pale hair and light colored eyes?

Juvia froze immediately to take in her own appearance. Juvia had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Although she had always adored the way that Gray's eyes were so close to the same shade as hers, what if he preferred light blue eyes instead of dark? Juvia had never thought of that. Did… did Gray have a-a-a type?

Her entire world shattered before Adamine stacked her back together by saying, "Looks like Lyon is already here. I've never met anyone not in Fairy Tail before."

Juvia's eyes widened, and she followed Adamine's gaze. L-Lyon was here too! No! Not Lyon! She would interfere with her plans to rescue Gray. She could not allow Lyon to see her else he would ruin everything. Had Lyon been the help that Master had been referring to yesterday?

"Yo, Gray! I heard you needed help in Iona against some bandits," Lyon snickered. "I should have guessed that it was you when Master told me Fairy Tail was calling." He took a step away from the boat, and Juvia nearly lost her cool. When the two shirtless men gripped each other's hands to pull into a manly show of affection, flashes of three way romance darted through Juvia's mind.

She shook her head viciously. No! No! No! She would not let anything distract her from her mission. Gray. Gray. Gray! He was in danger. Still… Lyon and Gray… together… Steams began to roll out her ears.

"Hey! Juvia! What are you doing hiding in the bushes?" a voice called, and Juvia nearly jumped clean out of the foliage at the sight of Adamine. The woman had joined her in the greenery and was peeping through the same parted leaves Juvia had been watching through.

"J-J-Juvia is doing nothing! She… she is just studying botany. Yes! Botany!" Juvia quickly plucked a leaf from the bush to hold it up into the sky. She stared up with a beat red face to where the sun was showing off the bright green veins that flowed inside the leaf.

Adamine leaned in and whispered, "You were spying on Gray. Weren't you?" A Cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear on Adam's face. Mavis, she looked just like Bickslow when she did that! It was no wonder the two were always getting drunk together.

"J-Juvia was doing no such thing! There are many wonderful plants in Hargeon. I came here to help a botanist for a mission," she stammered and plucked more leaves to gather them into her arms. Adamine was a quick one. Who else would have been able to suspect Juvia was admiring handsome Gray from the bushes? Juvia could think of no one so quick.

The older woman just stretched her legs out in front of her. "Yeah. Sure. How much is the job paying?" she questioned, grin in place.

"T-t-two thousand jewel!" she quickly blurted, thinking of the amount she'd made on her last job.

Adamine snorted. "Yeah. Two thousand jewel for you to figure out that you've been sitting in poison oak?" Juvia got up to dash away from the leaves gathered in her arms. Adamine's rock hard grip formed a vise around her wrist, and Juvia was forced to sit back down. "You don't trust that new girl. Do you?"

Suddenly serious, Juvia shook her head.

"She comes off as a little too perfect. You're right, but I think you should give her a chance. How about you make a bet with me?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah. A bet. I bet two that she's just a confused girl looking for a way to fit in."

Juvia paused. Adamine was the best at gambling. She had beat Alzack and Bisca in a game of poker. She'd won a barrel of booze from Cana in a card game, and that woman used Card Magic!

Juvia knew it was dangerous to bet against Adamine after seeing Lucy lose to her. The Spirit Mage had to take all the dragon slayers out to eat and foot the bill. Still, Juvia was betting for Gray's safety. She would do this thing for Gray.

"I bet that you that she is after my Gray."

"Good by me. What's your wager, Juvia?"

That was another thing. She needed a punishment for Adamine, so she would never go after Gray on her own time. Ah! Ha! Juvia had it.

"If Juvia succeeds, you must go on a date with Bickslow."

"Date? Like hang out? Sure."

Ah. The rumors were true. Adamine did not know a single thing about romance. Juvia added, "You must kiss him, too!" Juvia flushed at the thought of kissing Gray. Ah. She wished Gray would kiss her.

Instead of looking embarrassed, Adamine snickered, "Deal's on, but when I win, you have to kiss Gray. With tongue."

Tongue! Juvia could have turned into a puddle. She dreamily agreed, "It is a deal then."

Adamine extended her gloved hand. At Juvia's tilted head, she stated, "Shake on it, so I know you're good for it."

"Juvia is more than good for it. She will bet anything to help Gray!"

Juvia's body was wrenched up from their secret spot in the bushes, and Adamine called out, "Look what I found, y'all! I caught me a Water Mage!"

Gray and Nevada glanced in the direction of the proclamation. Gray seemed shocked Juvia was there. Love Rival looked confused. When Lyon captured sight of Juvia, he dashed towards her.

"Juvia, you're going to be going on this mission with us? That's great!" he cried.

Gray looked ready to protest, but Adamine snapped, "Hell yeah, she's going with us. She and I made a bet, and I plan to win it!"


	6. As You Wish

**Hey, everybody!**

**First of all, I have to apologize for the time between my chapter updates. I've been busy with school work and my brain has not wanted to cooperate since I'm writing my Adamine Terra Series. Check out my profile if you would like to give it a looksee. It's my proudest work.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to end this on a cliff hanger because I get Gruvia on you in the next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me comments!**

As You Wish

Irritably, Juvia sat across from the Cheshire grinning Adamine. They had just arrived on the boat, which was actually more like a pirate ship, and Adamine had apparently known the pirates that ran it. Love Rival Number Seven was already putting plans in motion. She had even arranged the way that everyone was to sleep in the ship tonight. Juvia couldn't have been any more annoyed.

Originally, Juvia was to sleep in her own room, but the slayer had placed all the women into the same room. It ruined all her plans to keep guard over Gray. How was she supposed to guard his bedroom door from the sneaky Snow Goddess when she had a dragon slayer baring her fangs at her throat? It was an outrage. An absolute outrage, but she would have to deal with it.

Adamine's combat booted feet came up on the wooden table between them, giving Juvia a view of the many indentations that gave her shoes grip, and Juvia scowled. "Are you going to stick to the rules I set up?" Adamine asked Juvia.

Juvia's scowl deepened. Once the group had come onto the ship, Adamine had put in all kinds of different details about the bet. She remembered the conversation well.

"Alright Juvia. We each get three rules on this trip to make sure we uphold our ends of the bet. Adamine Rule One: all girls have to share the same room. Your turn."

"Juvia Rule One: you cannot touch Gray."

"Fine by me. I don't like the cold. Rule two: you partner with Gray if we have to split up."

Juvia could have sighed. She would have to mark Adamine off her list of Love Rivals after this. Or… she would at least move her down the list a little further. "I get to make sure Nevada stays away from Gray."

"I will force Lyon to stay with Nevada if we split up."

The conversation had gone like that the entire way down the dock. For some reason, all of Adamine's rules dealt with either Juvia getting closer to Gray or Juvia staying away from Nevada. Juvia knew what the slayer was doing. She was trying to make sure that Juvia did not harm the harlot that was currently charming Gray with her false face.

It was killing her. She hated seeing the way Gray's face turned into a smile at Nevada's humor. It was destroying her with each second that Gray appeared to be getting closer to the snow witch. Those woman's light eyes held nothing but contempt. Juvia could see it. Why couldn't Gray?

The sound of Adamine shifting around on the table caught Juvia's attention, and she glanced towards the slayer. The woman was rising from the table. In her hands was… one of Bickslow's dolls? How had one of them gotten in here?

"Oi, Juvia. I got something I gotta go do. Why don't you fraternize with everyone else while Peppe and I go cause some mischief?" With her back to the water mage, the slayer tossed Juvia a wicked grin. It was one filled to the brim with schemes and mischievous plans, and it was one that unnerved Juvia when the woman walked off with that totem floating closely beside her.

Juvia gulped. The slayer was up to something. There was no telling. It was probably something for her to win this bet. Well, Juvia would not lose to her.

Juvia would take this opportunity to study her love rival and admire her Gray. As soon as Adamine disappeared behind a wall on the deck of the ship, Juvia fluidly slipped away.

**(Line Break)**

Gray was entranced. There was no other way to put it.

His eyes had settled themselves on Nevada and hadn't left. It was so odd. He'd never been around a woman who made his eyes move of their own accord, but he just couldn't keep them off of Nevada.

She smelt clean and cold. Her perfume was of the lightest evergreen scent and kissed with the snowflakes that seemed to make up her pale skin.

Right now even her clothing and make up seemed to reflect winter itself. Instead of wearing her floor length gown, Nevada had changed into a pale sapphire strappy top that flowed in ribbons below her collar bone before coming to a bow at her curvy hips. From there started a high slit in a battle ready short dress. On her dainty feet were fuzzy snow boots ready for their journey.

She was the epitome of a snow goddess.

Currently, she rested her dainty hands in her lap and was smiling at Lyon. Occasionally, those long lashed eyes would roll over towards Gray, making his body shoot warm, but then she would look back at Lyon after giving a coy laugh.

"So, where are you from, Nevada?" Lyon wondered to the female.

"Oh, I'm originally from Iona. My family mines diamonds up there, and I sometimes travel there with them when Father goes on site. There are many frightening creatures up there. Vulcans cover up the tallest mountains," she explained with her proper voice. No wonder Makarov called her mademoiselle.

"But, that place is filled with so many bandits. I can't imagine you living there at all," Gray broke in as if he couldn't help himself. He didn't get why he was so damned interested in this girl, but he was. He wanted to know all about her.

Nevada arched her light blue brow at him. "Really, Gray?" She almost sounded angry. Had Gray's comment pissed her off? "Well, my family is very wealthy, so many guards are stationed there. We have a small home in the mountains of Iona. It rests near a waterfall that freezes over about this time of year."

Gray nodded. Surprised. Iona wasn't exactly revered for being a ski resort. He would have imagined Neva somewhere sipping hot cocoa or enjoying hot wines by a fireplace. He wouldn't have thought her parents would have a home amidst raging bandits and villagers that despised the activities of the miners there.

The feel that they were being watched caught Gray, and he glanced over his shoulder. Something blue had skittered away when he turned. Huh? Wonder what that was. Oh, well.

He looked back to Nevada only to realize Lyon was doing the same. Had the snow goddess enchanted him as well? Her charms were obviously working more than she appeared to realize.

"Well, gentlemen, I believe that I must retire for the night. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lyon." She gave a short curtsey. "Adieu."

"Night," Lyon departed to Nevada's back. His eyes ran down the deep V that trailed until right before her ass then let out a low whistle.

Gray had to admit it as well. The woman was a conservative tease. Her garments were of the most expensive materials. They were resilient and covered up everything, but they showed just enough to make a man want to sit up and purr. Yes. A tease.

Giving one last look to the men, Nevada smiled and dipped behind a wooden door.

Now alone, Nevada rolled her head around on her shoulders. This was going extremely well. She had Gray deeply under her spell. His eyes never left her, and she doubted that she needed all the teasing clothing to get him to pay any more attention to her. Right now, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

It was time to get the ball rolling, and Nevada would do so tonight.

Summoning her magic, Nevada concentrated the particles in the air to frost atop the skin in her palms. Her body sashayed down the hallway until she found an empty room. Once inside, Nevada used her frozen palms as a mirror to reveal the image of Karmen.

The body guard appeared in her palms, and the woman looked forward at Nevada through the mirror. "It's time, Karma," Nevada mentioned. "Use your magic, so we can begin the first steps."

Karma gave her master a slick grin from the mirror. Her hand trailed down to the blade she kept on her hip. After stroking the hilt with her sharp nails, the woman stated, "As you wish."


	7. Water Goddess

Water Goddess

Karmen tossed her leg up on the crow's nest of the ship the adamantine dragon slayer had somehow gotten for Nevada and her band of fools. She'd been waiting for this ever since Nevada had become her master, and now Karmen was about to prove her worth for her master.

With a grin Karma withdrew her blade from its sheath. The sabre glinted beneath the sparkling sunlight. The beautiful blade reflected a gorgeous night sky. Tiny burst of light erupted against the silver blade. Even the moon seemed more enchanting reflected against the weapon Karma had been blessed with when she'd gotten assigned to Nevada.

The once bandit now servant rose the sabre to the sky, and she commanded, "Mermagic! Raging Tides!" A magic circle appeared at the tip of the blade. It spun around slow with quickening speed until the circle began to cast off its own wind. It blew the stick straight black hair atop Karmen's skull. Strange black scales began to appear across Karmen's hands. They even grew around the corners of Karma's eyes.

When webbing began to grown between Karma's fingers, the sky began to darken. It swirled chaotically around the tip of the blade. Water around the ship growled and roared. At the crow's nest opposite of hers Karma saw one of the pirates pointing at her. His hands moved to ring a bell, and Karma snapped, "Don't move an inch!"

The storm of her blade stretched out and lifted the man straight from the wooden perch. It sent him flying into the ocean, and when his body landed with a miniscule splash against the ocean's surface, Karma decidedly sheathed her sword. Her job was done.

Juvia's head whipped up when she felt a shift in the currents. Something was wrong. Her liquid body could feel it. What had once been a calm sea that stretched out for miles had abruptly become angry. Something had upset the ocean.

Her head shifted towards Adamine. The slayer, too, had felt something. Someone who was so petrified of water would certainly know when the ship was acting strangely. Well, there was that and the fact that Adamine was a dragon slayer. Had Wendy not given her Troia infused pills, she would have been barfing all over the ship's hull.

The ship gave a cruel shift that sent plates on the table flying. Chairs skidded against the floor, and Gray went toppling over in his seat. Hastening to him, Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray just as he'd steadied himself.

His mouth opened to say something, but it was stopped short when the ship moved again. Juvia's body went flying on top of Gray as if it was pushed. Juvia's nails sunk into Gray's shoulders, and her legs wrapped around Gray's torso. When his body was slammed against the side of the ship, Juvia's breasts were smashed betwixt their bodies. "G-Gray," Juvia whispered, face redder than fire.

Gray didn't pay any attention. He'd tossed Juvia off of him as quickly as she'd gotten on him. His hand wrapped around a wooden column to steady himself. Juvia's heart nearly broke when the first words out of his mouth were "Where is Nevada?"

Adamine had her entire body wrapped around a wooden column. She queasily moaned, "Went to… urp… her room. Oh, Mavis, I'm gunna die!" The ship rocked, and her head rolled. Green coated her skin over.

"I hope she's okay," Lyon commented. "I'm going to go check on her." He peeled himself off of a column and dashed away only to get smacked upside the head by a flying plate. The mage saw stars as he went down with the next rock of the boat.

"Looks like I have to do everything," Gray grumbled. He reached out for the next column, using them like monkey bars until he got a hold of the wooden wall.

Juvia followed behind him. That witch wasn't going to get her Gray that easily. Juvia would dog his heels all the way there.

As soon as the two of them reach the hallway, a powerful blast made the whole ship shudder. A massive scaled claw shred right through the ship then suction cup coated tentacles erupted from the shattered hull.

"The fuck is that?" Adamine's crude mouth howled even as she nearly vomited.

Juvia didn't have time to comprehend the words because a snake like appendage stretched out to snag her by the waistline. Her heart soared when Gray cried, "Juvia!" Then, the shrill and surprisingly girlie scream erupting from Adamine's lips had her mouth gaping.

Lyon and Gray both muttered, "She squeaked like a… a girl."

Juvia quickly escaped by turning her body into water. She melded perfectly with the ocean around her but could do nothing to assist Adamine as the girl was drug skyward by the ankle. "Mina!" Juvia cried, "Juvia will save you!"

"Ah. Shit. Ah. Shit. Ah. Shit. Water. Water. Water everywhere! I'm gunna die!" Adamine flailed against the tentacle holding her upside down over the water. For the first time that Juvia had ever witnessed, the slayer couldn't use her magic. She stared at the water with absolute fear.

Juvia had never seen someone so scared of water before. Adamine's diamond nails sunk into the slippery hide of the tentacle holding her. Blood dripped from the creature beneath the ocean, and it tossed Adamine's scared stiff body around and around right above the water.

Juvia had seen Adamine swimming in the pool at Fairy Tail. Why was she so scared of the ocean?

She shook her blue head. She didn't have any time to worry about it. She had to save Adamine, but when she saw Gray get snatched up by a tentacle as well, her priorities shifted. Uh. Adam was a big girl. She would be safe. Juvia had to rescue Gray!

Gray's mostly bare body was slung around and around. He commanded, "Ice Make: Lance!" Ice pounded at the creature's body, but not even Gray's powerful attacks seemed to have any effect.

Suddenly, Lyon's body was slung in front of Gray. He had summoned an ice tiger to swipe at the tentacles and claws shredding through the ship. The pirates on board had found weapons and were also using magic to defend the damaged ship.

"Chakra Release: Third Eye!" Adamine called, summoning forward the dragon soul that was imbedded within her body.

With that ringing in the back of her mind, Juvia snapped, "Water Slicer!" She used the power of her red hot rage to boil the water. It sliced through the ticker appendages but did little to the larger ones. Beneath them, the water vibrated with the rage of the creature attacking the ship.

The beast's body rose more fully out of the water. Eight eyes glowed beneath the moonlit sky. Claw tipped fingers lifted from the water and shred through the boat. More tentacles snatched up the crew. They went flying into the ocean.

Gray's body was slung towards a beam projecting from the ship, and Juvia used her liquefied body to snatch him up. With Gray inside of her Juvia decided to use a technique she'd been practicing in the Fairy Tail pool. "Water Goddess!" she exclaimed.

Her body took in the water around it. A perfect liquid visage of herself grew up to gargantuan proportions, and she stared down the eight eyed monster in the water.

Taking her size as a challenge, the beast rose up to its full length. They stood twenty stories high with water rippling off their bodies, and Juvia recognized her opponent as the Kraken. The beast launched its massive claws through Juvia's body, but it just went completely through. "Goddess's Trident!" Juvia summoned.

A play of Gray's lance of ice grew it salt water fashion with three wicked points. The powerful blasts of water spiraled around each other and as Goddess Juvia lifted her hands to grasp the trident, the Kraken lunged forward.

Massive claws went straight for Gray, and Juvia quickly saved him by shoving her trident crashing down into the Kraken's chest. Boiling hot water scalded the flesh of the beast, and sheer pressure shot him flying backwards.

Gray joined in. He called, "Ice make: Cannon!" From Juvia's chest shot forward a spike coated ball of ice. It slammed hard into the beast.

"Ice make: dragon!" Lyon announced. The dragon wrapped itself around the Kraken then let loose a ray of ice into the skin of the monster.

Adamine joined in. She turned her entire body into shimmering adamantine then dove into a spiral with her dragon wings flaring on either side of her. "Wing slash of the Adamantine Dragon!" Twin gouges sunk deeply into the throat of the Kraken.

It howled in pain as smaller attacks were added on by the pirates fighting atop the flotsam of the sinking ship. The creature flailed from the assault then completely out of the blue a pale haired mage erupted from the floating remains.

She was all sparkling beauty as she raised her hands skyward. The air brewed for her, and she called, "Flash Freeze!"

The ocean froze over in flurries of white snowflakes. They began at the Kraken's scaly torso then flared out to engulf the rest of the ocean. The freezing water stretched out closer to Juvia, and she would have gotten captured in the freeze had Adamine not distracted Juvia.

The flying dragon slayer soared inside of Juvia to snag a hold of Gray. Juvia's body collapsed from the absence of Gray's body, and once it had become solid again, Adamine flew in to snatch Juvia up.

The slayer landed gracefully atop a floating chunk of wood where she carefully set down the two mages. "Great work, Juvia!" Adamine congratulated. Her slender hand reached out to stand Juvia up on her feet, and in the blink of an eye Adamine's wings slithered back into her shirt. Two holes remained from where her stone wings had burst through.

"T-thank you, Adam," Juvia stammered. Her face was hot from blush, but it all ran out of her face when she dove for Gray. "Gray, are you hurt! Juvia will help you feel better if-" Her words faded off.

Gray wasn't looking at Juvia. He was looking straight through her. His dark blue eyes were focused on the light haired snow mage.

Juvia didn't think her heart could break anymore until he rose up to skate across the now calm ocean towards the snow goddess. Her knees could no longer support her, and she dropped to the ground. Moisture bubbled up at her eyes. "G-Gray…" she muttered towards the wooden plank.

Before Juvia even realized it, she was wrapped up in Adamine's now soft arms. The slayer tucked Juvia's head into the bend of Adamine's neck and shoulder. "He's just being an ass, Juvia. Once he sees that everyone's okay, he'll come back. I'm sure of it." Adamine's hand rubbed comforting circles against Juvia's back as the girl's sobs grew harder. "Shh. Shh. I'll kick his ass later, Juvia."

**(Line Break)**

Gray never came back.

As the crew and guests floated on pieces of flotsam now tied together by someone's Web Magic, Juvia sat with her knees curled underneath her. Adamine had left. She was now hopping from bit of flotsam to bit of flotsam while checking to see the damages to the crew. Adamine had a piece of cloth strapped to her back and was checking for any salvageable materials for them all to use.

Juvia wished that she would finish and come back. She didn't know how much longer she could sit here watching Gray fawn under the spell of the Snow Goddess. It was eating her from the inside out, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Only Adamine seemed to pay any attention to her. Nevada had stolen the attention of all the males, and Mina had begun to boil at the sight of Gray ignoring Juvia's every attempt to see if he was okay. She'd already promised to kick his ass, but Juvia had begged her not to. She couldn't stand to see Gray hurt. Even if Juvia was upset with him.

Now, Juvia sat with the remnants of a tattered sail covering her body like a blanket. She drifted alone on the stretch of crowded flotsam. All she wanted was for Gray to come back and see if she was okay, but the witch had bespelled him. He hadn't left her side even as her wounds, wounds she'd apparently gotten from the Kraken attack on the ship, were tended to.

Everyone on the ship was clamoring for Nevada's attention. They crowded the goddess and thanked her for saving the ship which apparently pissed Adamine off to no end. The dragon slayer had stood beside Juvia at one point and snarled, "If not for Juvia, Nevada would have never even gotten a chance to even freeze the Kraken. Where the hell was she even at when the Kraken had shown up anyway?" The whole crew had heard the slayer, but none of them had listened. Instead, the snow goddess's spell had thickened. The woman was apparently even gorgeous when she was hurt.

It clawed at Juvia. Not the whole getting credit for beating the Kraken but the fact that she had become the ultimate in wallflowers. She felt like she would have to claw through an even thicker field just to get to Gray, but this time it was a field of snow instead of a field of women.

Adamine's booted feet landed on the plank beside Juvia, and the girl snarled, "Stupid, men. Now I know why everyone hated the girl when she first showed up."

**Ugh, so who out there is as pissed off at Nevada as I am? Don't get me wrong, since I know Nevada's story I kind of like her, but I'm pissed off at her right now!**

**In other news, though, how awesome was Juvia? I got her piece from playing God of War honestly. I always thought it was cool how Poseidon came up out of the water wearing it as his armor. I love the idea of her being able to become a giant goddess that controls the water with a trident of water.**

**Leave me opinions and Nevada hate if you feel the itch. Thank you for reading and woohoo that I got over my writer's block. Yipii Kai Yay!**


End file.
